Will The Real Harry Potter Stand Up?
by elvirakitties
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't the first Harry Potter? What happened to the real Harry? What will happen to the fake Harry?


Severus was nervous, the Dark Lord wasn't talking much nor was he cursing people. He seemed to be waiting for something, but Severus wasn't sure exactly what it was. He was listening to all that was being said yet at the same time it appeared as if the Dark Lord wasn't paying attention. Severus noticed how each of the Death Eaters all seemed uneasy and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't going to tell the old goat that, but he would have to tell the old goat something. Nothing was really important, so he could use some of that he thought.

"Severus stay." Severus stayed kneeling, trying not to show his shock or fear as everyone exited the throne room. He wasn't sure why he was asked to stay behind. He really had nothing to report, it was summer after all. After everyone left the Dark Lord rose. "Follow me, Severus". Severus rose up and followed his Master to his study, keeping his head bowed, he wasn't about to push it with his Master, since he wasn't exactly sure what mood he was in. "Severus, I want the truth about Harry Potter."

Severus looked up quickly, but lowered his head, and wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say, he gathered his thoughts, but before he could speak the Dark Lord spoke again. "I want the real truth, Severus not that generally recycled issues you seem to have with the boy. I have some information about him already and I need to know what you know."

"I am not sure what you want exactly Master, but he is just like his father spoiled rotten little brat." Severus stated, at a glare from his Master he changed what he wanted to say to the truth. "Dumbledore keeps him well guard, he watches his every move and keeps him close. He lets him get away with everything and doesn't make him accountable for anything. He keeps a close eye on him but also makes sure he has no friends but the Weasley boy and that know it all."

The Dark Lord looked at Severus closely. He wasn't sure if he should get him involved but he would need his help if what he learned was true. Severus wasn't going to be happy with what he would learn. "I have his home address, but I want you to read this." The Dark Lord handed a thick folder to Severus. He leaned back in his chair and waited, watching Severus.

Severus took the folder, sitting down in the chair opposite from the Dark Lord's desk and began reading. Severus reread the folder twice, his shock on his face showing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and we have to get him out now." The Dark Lord said. "Tonight. He can't stay there any longer." He had watched Severus read the folder a third time. He knew Severus was key to getting this done and keeping Harry safe. Severus handed him back the folder the Dark Lord rose and began to leave the study.

Severus, still trying to understand how this could have happened, stood up and began to follow him out. His mind going over everything he read, he couldn't believe Dumbledore would do something like this. As he thought more and more about it something suddenly clicked and it began to make sense in the way the Dumbledore acted.

"I don't feel anyone around." Severus told him as they landed on Privet Drive in Surrey.

"I don't either, I scanned the area too."

"Must be that thief who should be on duty, he is always taking off to go and make some deal or something." Severus wasn't even sure why Dumbledore recruited the thief. He stole from anyone and everywhere.

The Dark Lord stood outside the wards and began casting some spells, as Severus did the same. "There aren't any blood wards, there is a lot of compulsions, at least two submissive wards, a very strong hate ward towards Harry and one towards you for some reason, and even an area ward to keep him inside the wards."

"There is also a repulsion ward and something else, it's like there is a wizard repulsion ward built into the wards themselves." Severus added. "If we create a hole we should be able to enter the wards without an issue."

The Dark Lord looked at Severus and again at the house. "I don't think we need to do that. It's just a repulsion ward, we already know about it, so that should allow us to enter."

"It might set off an alarm with Dumbledore if we do." Severus explained the odd devices in Dumbles office that he believed were keyed to Harry. Severus was surprised, the Dark Lord listened to his advice and was keeping his temper.

"A hole it is." The Dark Lord replied and together they began to poke holes into the wards for them to get through. Once they were done they walked up to the door and looked at each other.

The Dark Lord knocked on the door, he glanced at Severus. "You know her?"

"No, Master, I knew her sister, but never meet her family." The Dark Lord nodded.

Severus knocked on the door this time. They waited and when Petunia opened the door. "It's you freaks, what do you want?" They didn't bother with wearing muggle clothing. It was night and they didn't really care if anyone saw them.

"Where is Harry Potter?" The Dark Lord asked as he pushed his way through the door.

"He isn't here. He hasn't been here for a long time." Petunia sneered. She wanted them gone, the old freak promised no one would be visiting them. She was just thankful Vernon and Dudley had gone out for a guy's night tonight.

"We know he is here, now where is he?" Severus sneered at her. He wasn't impressed that Dumbledore left Harry here. He pushed his way past Petunia and stood by the stairs. "Point me Harry Potter". The spell pointed to a cupboard under the stairs, frowning Severus went towards the door. He noticed the lock on the door and slid the bolt back and opened the door. He peered in and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry Potter was lying on a thin mattress covered in blood it looked like and was barely moving.

The Dark Lord, meanwhile, was looking around the house. Petunia started yelling at Severus as soon as he had opened the cupboard door, and the Dark Lord quickly tossed a Silencio spell on her. He heard Severus give a surprised yelp and a quick "Master." He really needed to break that habit of Severus and soon.

Severus slowly guided Harry out of the cupboard, Harry was covered in blood, some of it was matted on his skull, bones were broken judging from the angles of left arm, right wrist and both of his legs, he thought he might have some broken ribs based off of how Harry was breathing and bruises covered his body. He was wearing rags that were hanging off of him. He began to run a scan over Harry and started pouring potions down his throat. "I am not sure how he is even still alive. He is going to need a lot of help to recover, Master."

"Where is your husband and son?" The Dark Lord removed the Silencio spell.

"Get out you freaks. Take him and go. We told that old freak we didn't want him. Told him years ago and tell him each year we don't want the Freak, useless waste of space that boy is. Nothing anyone would want."

"I didn't ask that I asked where are your husband and son?" The Dark Lord moved closer to Petunia. He was feeling sick with each word the muggle was speaking. He thought life at the orphanage was rough, but an orphanage would have been much safer for Potter than here.

"They are gone for the night." Petunia stated smugly at the Dark Lord, with just a trace of fear lacing her voice.

"Is he stable, Severus?" The Dark Lord glanced over his shoulder to where Severus was working on Harry. He could see the boy and how he looked, he wasn't even moaning in pain. He saw Death Eaters with fewer injuries crying in pain.

"For right now, Master. He will need more potions and we will need to do some of the healing. It will take both of our skills I fear, Master." Severus stated.

"Take him back to the Manor and I will be right there." The Dark Lord looked at Petunia. "I will deal with them." Severus gathered up Harry and using a port-key he left the house. "Now for you and your family." The Dark Lord smiled evilly. He began to cast a long spell, making sure that every time the Dursleys would sleep they would feel and remember every bit of pain they caused Harry, but when they woke they wouldn't remember why they felt it.

"How bad is he, Severus?" The Dark Lord asked entering the bedroom that they had decided to use for the boy. They had spent a few hours healing him. They slept for a few hours, and now it was time to check on his progress.

"He is going to make it, but it will take time, Master. I will need to make more potions as I have used up all I had. I had to re-break some of the bones to get them to heal correctly. He is going to sleep for at least a week. If we had waited any longer, he would not have made it." Severus couldn't believe the amount of damage this small boy had lived through. He handed a six-foot parchment to his Master.

The Dark Lord began to read the parchment. "I am guessing there are a lot of spells on him."

"Yes Master, there is a heavy glamour that we will need the goblins to remove. I already removed the tracking spell and a slight compulsion spell. I can't remove the rest of the spells and potions for various reasons the main being some of the newer ones and some are really old that are overlaying each other. The goblins are the best way to get rid of them."

The Dark Lord nodded as Severus handed him the parchments listing spells he had discovered, both parchments were rather thick. "We will save this as evidence. Since you are a licensed Medi-wizard it should be good enough. We will have to talk to him when he wakes. Do you think he will be up to talking to us when he wakes?"

"I removed his hate spell towards us so hopefully he will listen, Master." Severus now understood why he and Harry had clashed so much. When he thought of Harry before he started at Hogwarts, he will admit he knew he was going to be rough on the boy, but the hatred was a new thing when he first saw the boy. The hate spell was really strong.

"Severus, please call me, Marvolo, it will be easier for what him if we are united on this."

"Yes, Master, he would respond better that way." Severus stated, at the Dark Lord's cough he said "Marvolo."

The Dark Lord looked at Harry, laying in the bed. He touched his hair, he looked at closely at the scar. "How did old goat do the scar?" He asked.

"I scanned it, it's just a basic wound that he didn't let heal, leaving him scarred, Master, err Marvolo." Severus stated. "He shouldn't have a scar so I will be getting rid of it as soon as it is safe to do so. Also, there is an aging potion that was given to him, it is on the list, as I am sure you saw Mast, Marvolo. I can't tell you how old he should be, but I could tell from the scan he was aged by more than a year or two, it just doesn't say tell me exactly how many years."

"I did see that on the list. I was hoping that didn't happen, we will have to talk to him about what he wants to do about it."

Severus nodded his understanding. "We have a lot to tell him. I am hoping it won't overwhelm him. He has handled a lot already, hopefully, this won't break him, Master."

The Dark Lord touched Harry. "We will just have to make sure."

Harry woke up and didn't know where he was. He looked around and was surprised at how nice the room was. It was a huge room, the king size bed was a French Sleigh Bed with Hunter Green comforter and matching drapes. He also felt better than he had in a long time, he got out of bed and went to find the bathroom. He was on his way back to bed when there was a knock on the door and the Dark Lord and Severus entered the room. Harry just looked shocked and froze in place.

"Harry, you are safe, we aren't here to hurt you. Actually, we healed you." Severus moved toward him. "Can you please get back into bed?" Severus moved around the bed to help Harry back to bed.

Harry was very confused but followed Severus' lead and went back to bed. Severus pulled the blankets back and Harry climbed under the covers. "Harry, we have to talk to you. I am afraid it's going to be a bit of a shock. The Dark Lord and I came across some information that is critical for you to know. Harry this is something that is going to change everything for you. It changed everything for me and the Dark Lord."

The Dark Lord slowly moved over to the bed, so not to scare him and conjured a black leather chair and sat down. "Harry, I am not going to lie to you about this, you also know that I have never lied to you about anything, but I do know this will be hard to hear. Remember I have no reason to lie to you." He repeated, "I am going to ask you listen to everything that we tell you before you ask your questions." He paused and looked at Harry who was even more confused. "Harry, I know what I am going to say is going to be shocking." He took a deep breath and let it out. "You aren't really Harry Potter."

He looked at Harry and thought for a moment he saw a flash of relief in his eyes. "The real Harry Potter was killed when he was four. You were kidnapped by Dumbledore and given to the Dursleys to fill in the role of Harry Potter. The spirit you meet in your first year was set up by Dumbledore." He didn't want to be too harsh but he needed to get Harry to listen to him. "I want you to look at this."

The Dark Lord opened the folder and gave Harry a copy of the original Harry Potter's death certificate, the transcript of the trial for the Dursleys, the newspaper clippings talking about the death of a child by abuse. He also showed when they were released for the new Harry to place there. He waited while Harry looked through all the papers. Harry looked so hurt and lost. He wanted to make it easier for Harry but he knew he needed to hear the whole truth not just part of it.

"We are going to take you to Gringotts to get tested for everything. We may not know who you really are right now but we will find out. Also, since you have been Harry Potter for over 3 years you are entitled to the Potter estates, so you will set up a Will for yourself as Harry Potter. So that when he does die again, Dumbledore doesn't get everything he set up for you. We are going to find out who you really are I promise, and make sure you are safe and back with your family if you have any left. If you don't then I will take guardianship of you. We will keep you out of the war if you want." The Dark Lord finished.

Severus began talking as soon as the Dark Lord finished. "Dumbledore was the one who dropped the original Harry Potter on the doorstep that night, leaving him outside all night until the morning with the Dursleys. He put all those memories in your head. He forced me into a Vow to protect Harry Potter, thank Merlin he did it shortly before you came to Hogwarts or I would be dead. The Vow isn't valid any longer since you aren't Harry Potter, however, that doesn't change the fact that we want to help you find out who you are."

Harry looked at them, he was feeling overwhelmed, but something was telling him they still more information to share with him. He wasn't sure why he was feeling safe and secure with either of them but he did. He had been watching them closely since they entered the room and he could sense they were sincere and being honest with him. "There is more isn't there?"

Severus looked at the Dark Lord and sighed, he didn't want to tell Harry this, but he needed to know. "He has been paying your friends, including the all of the Weasley. He also knew Sirius was innocent and has been paying Remus to be involved in your life. We don't know the amounts, I had not left Headquarter's yet due to checking on a potion when I overheard some of the members talking about you. Dumbles had just told them the money was in their accounts now. They are planning on alienating you again like they did in your second. They are also planning on doing something with Miss Weasley and you. There is a lot of compulsions and potions in you. Those wards around your house have been a lie also." He didn't want to hurt Harry with this news but they couldn't hide anything from him, if they wanted him to trust them.

Harry looked at them, he wanted to cry, no one wanted him. Severus looked at the Dark Lord and back to Harry. He knew what Harry was thinking, as his feelings were clear on his face. "Harry, you are very wanted, we wouldn't be doing this if we didn't want you. The Dark Lord and I want to help you. We will also help you find your family."

Harry took a calming breath, he could cry later when he was alone. "When can we go to Gringotts?" Harry finally asked. His life was a lie, everything he knew and believed was a lie. He was very hurt and confused and was very surprised when Severus pulled him close to him and gave him a hug. "What else will we learn do you think? What else are you plan on doing?"

The Dark Lord looked at him. "Besides killing the fake Harry Potter and letting you be yourself? You will be doing a quick Will, have them to do a system cleanse, then an Inheritance Test. We will then have the goblins get your money and stuff back. Depending on your real name, we will go from there for a name, but Severus and I want to get custody of you, if you don't have any family, you will never be abused or placed in any situation you find unpleasant in any way."

Harry looked at the Dark Lord as if measuring the man and glanced up at Severus. "Everything is a lie. My life has been a lie." He was overwhelmed by everything, yet so grateful to hear that someone actually wanted him, wanted to protect him, wanted to keep him safe and most of all out of this war. He never wanted to be in this war, or even to be famous.

Neither Severus nor the Dark Lord knew what to say to that. Severus just pulled him so close he really should just have put him in his lap. The Dark Lord sighed. "Harry, we will try to fix everything. We will also keep you out of the war if that is what you want. We just want to help you. We want you to have people around you that support you, that want you and care about you. We will make sure Dumbledore and the others pay for what they have done." He knew he had repeated himself a few different times, and he expected he would have to again to get Harry to believe them.

At those Harry words, he began to quietly cry, Severus pulled Harry into his lap and just held him, letting him cry. The Dark Lord got up from the chair and sat down on the bed too, he rubbed Harry's back. "Harry, it's up to you what we do after find out all the information from the goblins."

Harry nodded his head, and Severus let him stay in his lap. When Harry finally stopped crying and was almost falling asleep in his lap. "Tomorrow we will go to the goblins and go from there. Harry, why don't you lay down for a while. We will come back for dinner and have it with you."

Harry tried to nod his head but he was so comfortable and sleepy, Severus took Harry off of his lap and laid him down on the bed, covered him up. "Do you want us to stay until you fall asleep?"

Harry looked up and gave a small nod. Severus began to rub his back until he fell asleep. The Dark Lord and Severus stayed there, even after Harry fell asleep. "He took that better than I thought he would."

"I am wondering if it really hit him. I don't think it will until after we see the goblins." The Dark Lord answered.

Severus nodded his agreement. Together they left Harry in his bedroom. They went to the Dark Lord's office and sat down. "It should be easy to get guardianship of him, once we know who he is. The problem is going to be his real age. If he doesn't remember his past it will help but if he keeps the memories he will have to give him time to adjusting and adapting."

Severus sighed. "I am wondering who is parents are and if they are alive?"

"I don't think they are alive. Dumbledore wouldn't have left them alive just in case it ever was discovered. I also think it was a dark family. He wouldn't have done that to a light family." At Severus' nod of agreement, he continued, "it will be a long day tomorrow. I have already made sure the goblins will have a room ready for a purge and all the other issues we will have to deal with."

Severus mostly focused on making sure Harry was taken care of. The Dark Lord watched them. He had a few ideas forming in his mind and was hoping everything would work out.

The Dark Lord, Severus, and Harry who was under heavy glamours entered the bank. They were meeting with Ironclaw and headed up to the tellers. Severus was carrying Harry and had him covered under his robes. He was small enough for it to look like Severus was carry a small child not a teenager. "We have a meeting with Ironclaw." Severus stated.

The goblin looked at him. "Follow me." He recognized who was in front of him and knew no one was to know they were here. They were escorted to Ironclaw's office. After the greeting and tea was served they began.

Ironclaw got down to business. "We have everything all set up. We can do this a few different ways. We can do the Inheritance Test, the purge and then his will and accounts for the new Harry Potter identity. Since we will do the purge after the inheritances we will have to redo the inheritance for his real identity and get everything set up from there. There is also the option of just doing the purge and just doing one test, it will be cheaper but might miss something, or we can also do a combination of different ways. You could also just do whatever you select.

"What do you think is the best way of doing this? I don't want to give anyone any reason to doubt or cause us problems later on." Harry stated.

The Dark Lord looked surprised for a second and nodded his agreement. "The first option is the best way, and we will make sure the paperwork on your real name gets misplaced." Ironclaw was going to make sure there wouldn't be any doubt.

"We will follow your lead, Harry." The Dark Lord reassured Harry. "How much will this cost?"

"We can do it all for 2,500 galleons."

"500 galleons if I give you some Basilisk blood, 4 teeth, and some skin." Harry responded, surprising everyone in the room.

Severus choked back his surprise and leaned down to Harry and whispered, "I would be interested in a lot of that."

Harry turned his head. "It's over fifty feet, there is still a lot of it left." quietly replied.

"1000 galleons with blood, the teeth, and skin." Ironclaw replied.

"750." Harry replied.

Ironclaw looked at him. "How soon can we get the Basilisk parts?"

"Tomorrow? I know how we can get into the school without Dumbledore knowing." Harry supplied.

The Dark Lord and Severus were impressed. Not many could haggle with the goblins and get them to agree to change their prices. The Dark Lord looked at Severus. "From the second year?" Severus nodded.

"We have a deal." Ironclaw stated. Ironclaw pulled out a parchment and a bowl and knife. "I need three drops of blood."

Harry took the knife and pricked his finger and let three drops fall into the bowl. Ironclaw began to chant over the bowl and after a few minutes, Ironclaw poured the bowl onto the parchment.

All watched as the parchment began to form words.

Harrison James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lillian (Lily) Ruby Potter nee Evans

Adoption: Sirius Orion Black

Titles:

Potter (paternal)

Black (adoption by Sirius Orion Black)

Gryffindor (paternal)

Slytherin (maternal)

Thomas (maternal)

Dillon (maternal)

Michelson (paternal)

Vaults:

3

12

35

45

48

56

79

112

294

823

Age 14

"Why isn't his real name showing up?" Severus asked.

"Because blood glamours were used. They will be cleansed during the purging ritual" Ironclaw responded, causing both Severus and the Dark Lord to gasp.

"Blood glamours?" Harry asked clearly confused. He really needed to read more.

"Yes, he must have taken blood from Potter and used it to cast the glamours on you. I am just wondering how he would have gotten blood from Potter to do it." Severus responded.

"He could have used anything from the Potters. He has access to the vaults and house. If the house wasn't cleaned up the blood could have still been there." The Dark Lord responded.

"It wasn't. It was put under a status charm, as a memorial." Severus replied, realizing just what Dumbledore had done. "He went in there and took the blood, knowing it was frozen so it would be like it was fresh."

Harry looked at them, feeling sick at what they were talking about. "Does that mean I am now a Potter and we can't find out who I really am?"

"No." all three of them responded. "It just means it will be easier for you to claim the Potter estate." Ironclaw added.

"May we also handle the thefts now?" The Dark Lord asked.

Ironclaw nodded his agreement. "Mr. Potter, you never gave anyone permission to take any money out of your accounts or use your bank keys?" Ironclaw asked, he knew the answer but he had to ask anyway.

"I've never even held my bank key, Mrs. Weasley always got my school supplies, but no one ever asked me for permission and I never gave anyone permission."

Ironclaw nodded and pulled out a folder and muttered a few words over it. "All of your money is being recalled. There have been a number of books given to a Miss Granger."

"I want them back." Harry could feel Severus and the Dark Lord's anger flowing off of them. His own anger was mixing with the magic in the air.

"What else is missing?" Severus asked.

"Well, there was an invisibility cloak that was taken out as well as several other items that seem to be located in Hogwarts." Ironclaw summarized.

"Recall everything from all the vaults." The Dark Lord stated. "Give us the complete list, copies to our three vaults. We will also want the scan results and the purge results copied to the vaults."

"Harry, do the Will next, leave it to your new name which we can fill in afterward." Severus wasn't happy with what he had just heard. Dumbledore was just a common thief, a power-hungry thief. They watched Harry fill out part of the Will, leaving the beneficiary name blank.

Ironclaw called for the healers. The Dark Lord and Severus watched Harry go through the purge. It was painful. They watched Harry change his features and de-age. He looked to be about 8 or 9 years old. When they were allowed in the room, they noticed Harry was crying, Severus picked him up and held him until he stopped crying. Severus wasn't sure what was happening to him, he didn't understand why he was being so protective of Harry. "Harry, we are here for you." They carried him back to Ironclaw's office and waited until Harry was calmer.

"Ready to find out who you really are now?" Ironclaw asked.

Harry looked up at Severus and to the Dark Lord. He nodded his head and held out his hand. Ironclaw started the ritual again and this time the parchment was changed.

Father: Severus Snape

Mother: Marius Snape nee Black

Titles: Prince (paternal)

Ravenclaw (paternal)

Hufflepuff (maternal)

Potter (Inherited from Harry Potter)

Black (Inherited from Harry Potter)

Gryffindor (Inherited from Harry Potter)

Slytherin (Inherited from Harry Potter)

Thomas (Inherited from Harry Potter)

Dillon (Inherited from Harry Potter)

Michelson (Inherited from Harry Potter)

Vaults:

1

2

3

4

12

35

45

48

56

79

86

90

112

124

193

294

329

367

695

823

Age 10

"He's my son?" Severus gasped. Marius and his son Steffan were killed almost ten years ago. He spent so many years mourning their deaths.

"You're my father?" Harry was surprised, Severus pulled him closer to him, tightening his hold on his son. He wasn't letting go of his son.

"You were killed almost ten years ago. I am going to kill him. He took you from me, I lost ten years I could have spent with you. Marius was staying with her sister when it happened. We never got to do the official naming ceremony, due to the war. Dumbledore didn't know I was married to her. We agreed it was safer. We never trusted Dumbledore. I was afraid if I told him I was married and had a son he would have more control over me, so did she. I couldn't allow him that power over me. I can't believe you are alive." Severus whispered. He tightened his hold on his son. He didn't want to let him go.

"Finish the Will. We won't have to file a change of guardianship this way since he is your son, Severus. It makes it a lot easier. It also gives us a year to help Steffan get adjusted." The Dark Lord said.

"My real name is Steffan?"

"Yes, Steffan Marvolo Prince Snape." Severus stated, he nudged his son and had him finish the Will.

"How are we going to kill Harry Potter?" Harry asked, finally. He didn't want anyone to actually die.

"We aren't really going to kill anyone so you can relax about that Steffan, we will use a fake body to replace you for the muggle authorities to find. Since you don't look like him anymore, we will just have the goblins release the old newspaper clippings and the original police report and of course, the new one. We will let others do our work for us." The Dark Lord stated.

Severus glanced down to his son. "Are you going to be alright with that?" His son, who was now resting his head against his father's shoulder. Severus noticed he looked tired, it had been a long emotional day, after his healing and added with the purge. "Why don't you nap and we will deal with this?" He felt his son just nod his head and Severus pulled his robes over his son and his son turned himself around so his legs were hanging off the chair and he could now bury his face into his father's robes.

Ironclaw gathered up the folders and looked at Severus. "As his father, you are now in charge of his accounts."

"How did he get the Prince Lordship?" Severus asked, wondering why he never heard of it since he was really the heir.

"We sent you the information when your Grandfather died, we have also sent you numerous notices about the accounts. Dumbledore always told us you didn't want anything to do with the Prince accounts." Ironclaw stated. "When your mother was disowned, your grandfather left in his Will that if you had a child, the child was to be heir, you were only to be an heir until you provided the line with a child.

"Figures, it was him." Severus replied bitterly. He lost the opportunity to know his grandfather. "Did he steal from those accounts as well?"

"Yes, but I have already started the refund process." Ironclaw replied.

"I want copies of everything. When it is time, I will tell you to release it to the papers, I don't want to do it right now, as we need time for Steffan to adjust and we still have to see what is going to happen regarding his age. Also, it will be good for more damage to old fools reputation after everyone finds out about the two Harry Potters." The Dark Lord stated.

"Yes, we will help with that." Ironclaw responded. They agreed to meet the next day, in Hogsmeade to finish paying the goblins. They closed the meeting and Severus, carrying Steffan and the Dark Lord left the bank.

"When this hits the papers, Dumbledore will have a hard time covering his tracks. Has he been wondering where you are? He will call on you again. He will want his spy back for him." The Dark Lord stated.

Severus didn't look at the Dark Lord. He didn't want to take his eyes off of his son. "I know he has been wondering. I have felt him trying my wards at Spinner's End. I told him in a message that I was away gathering potions ingredients and would see him in time for the new school year. I am not sure if I can do that, however, knowing what I know. I might just snap and kill him."

"Severus, you will go back at the beginning of the school year like normal. Pretend you have been away getting your son, due to the death of his mother, which you found out while you were in some other country we can decide on that later. Steffan can stay with you and go to school in Hogsmeade and you can keep your job so he can't try to take him away from you. He looks like you and doesn't have the scar anymore." The Dark Lord told him.

"He is clingy." Severus smiled at this, as they were walking. He began to make a list of things he needed to buy from clothing to books, he also realized he needed to add some toys.

"Yes, I expect he will be. He missed almost ten years of love. Six years where he just was aged and four years of abuse. You both have a lot of lost time to make up for. Do you think it might be better just to de-age him back to four." The Dark Lord asked.

Severus thought for a few minutes. "We should talk to him about it. If we do change his age back to four Dumbledore would have a harder time connecting Harry to Steffan." Severus said.

The Dark Lord looked at Steffan. "He needs time to adjust, Severus and so do you. It's been a long time for both of you."

Severus glanced at the Dark Lord. "You have a plan?" He knew the man did, the man always had a plan. He also knew he was going to enjoy watching Dumbledore fall from grace.

"Yes, when the goblins release the information about Harry being dead and what his relatives did. You can use Steffan's proxies to get our bills passed. I also believe we will find that Dumbledore used Harry's proxies to get his bills through. I will have Lucius check out his proxies uses. During this time, you can relax and enjoy time with your son. Lucius and I will handle everything. I don't think we will need to use the press for now, what the goblins release will do a lot of damage, we can use the press later if needed. I don't want Dumbledore to get away with anything, but right now, we need to get the dark in key places to keep you both safe."

Severus nodded his understanding and was about to ask another question when he felt Steffan wake up, glance around as they were still walking. "Can we get something to eat?" he asked quickly.

"It's may, but yes, Steffan, we are on the way to the Manor now." Severus answered him. "Do you want to walk now?" He really didn't want to put his son down. He felt his son tighten his hold. "Guess that is a no." Severus laughed causing several people to turn in surprise.

"Steffan, we have some things to talk about when we get back to the Manor." The Dark Lord stated.

Steffan looked at him than to his dad. "We do?"

"Yes, a few different things. Nothing to get worried about. It's something technical that just needs to be finalized." Severus didn't want his son to worry and he knew Harry Potter used to worry about things a lot, he wasn't sure if that was Harry or his son.

That night at the Manor, sat down in the study with Steffan. "Steffan, we have some issues to talk to you about. You haven't done anything wrong, but we need to get some these things settled." The Dark Lord said.

Steffan glanced at Severus than back to the Dark Lord. Severus looked at the Dark Lord. "Master?"

"Severus, Marvolo please. Now, this is something you and Steffan will have to talk about. One of the issues is Steffan's age. Do you want to go back to four or stay at ten? If you go back you might still have your memories. If you stay at ten, you will have a year to spend before you go to Hogwarts. You will not have to deal with Dumbledore unless you want to. You won't have to deal with Harry Potter hype either."

"How can you stop that, since I inherited his estates?" Steffan asked.

The Dark Lord smiled. "As the goblins showed on the inheritance test, with the inheritance from Potter, since he was the last Potter it was allowed to go to another line if a Will was drawn up. We can show that if needed to back up any claims. You don't have to worry about being anyone but being Steffan Marvolo Prince Snape."

Severus looked at the Dark Lord, raised an eyebrow. "Steffan whatever you select, we will stand by you. I will handle all of the estate business until you are of age. We will, of course, teach you how to do it but we are not going to expect you to know this stuff right away. I know how much Dumbledore kept from you. As Marvolo said, you are to just worry about yourself. No more Harry Potter, no more prophecy, and no more fake friends." He didn't want his son to feel any pressure and wanted him to be safe.

"I haven't really thought much about it. I mean I know I am not Harry Potter anymore but I don't think it's sunk in yet. I know I have had some time to realize that before we went to the bank, I think I understand everything that has happened, it just seems to easy, I keep expecting the other shoe to drop. I know I was lucky in my adventures, but I don't have good luck in other areas. I know I am still unsure about the political stuff as I never understood that. It's not like there is a class at Hogwarts for any of that stuff. I don't even know the real difference between the light and dark now, I mean I heard all these tales about the dark, but if the leader of the light did this, what else isn't true. What else have they lied to me about?" He didn't realize he had been rambling but he could see the slight smirks from the two men.

The Dark Lord looked at him. "You know that class idea is good. as there should be a class for politics and a lot of other important classes should be offered. There are many classes that Dumbledore has canceled that need to be returned. As for the difference between light and dark, I believe we can answer any question you have." He paused, "Severus will be returning to Hogwarts, he can keep an eye on Dumbledore, no matter what you decide to do, we will support you. If you want to remain ten that is fine, if you want to be four or even another age, that is fine. We want to help you be the real Steffan Marvolo Prince Snape."

Severus moved to him and pulled Steffan into his lap again, he wasn't sure why he was feeling so clingy with his son, it wasn't like him, he was cold, snarky and mean. He was holding his son tightly and noticed that Steffan wasn't complaining. "I want to ask you something Steffan, when you talked about the woman's voice heard with the dementors do you think that was Lily or your mother's?" He had heard the story from Lupin during one of the meetings he had spied on. He never understood why Weasley and Granger were always up in Dumbledore's office but now everything made sense.

Steffan tilted his head up and thought for a few minutes. "I think it was Lily's just because of her being asked to step aside three times before she was killed. I think he took Harry's memories and put them in me, but there are only a few from when I was little as Harry. I thought that was strange as it seems others remembered more of their childhood than I did. I always thought I just repressed my memories because of how bad the Dursleys were."

The Dark Lord looked at Severus and then back to Steffan. "I did ask Lily three times to move aside, but she didn't. It was her magic that saved Harry and caused me to become a wraith for those few years."

"You asked her?" Severus was surprised, he thought the Dark Lord had forgotten his promise. He loved Lily like a sister and missed her still. He thought it was ignored in his madness, and that was why he turned to Dumbledore during the first war. He realized his mistake after the death of his family and Dumbledore kept asking him about the Dark Lord and kept pushing Harry Potter at him.

"Yes, Severus, I didn't break my promise to you. I know you went to Dumbledore after the Potter's death, but you did return to me when I came back, I was crazy toward the end of the first war, and I don't blame you for that." The Dark Lord stated. They went quiet for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

"When will it be in the paper?" Steffan asked breaking the silence.

"I didn't give them a date, as we need to get people in place before it hits the papers. It's going to make a lot of people very upset and make Dumbledore look very very bad, especially when it comes out he never checked on Harry Potter in the first place."

"How are we going to explain two Harry Potters?" Steffan asked.

"We aren't. Dumbledore is going to have to explain why there were two Harry Potters. He is going to have to explain how one died at four and yet appeared at eleven at Hogwarts and is now also dead. I will have Lucius submit that there hasn't been any visit to the Dursley. Dumbledore is going to have to explain how they got out of jail ahead of time when Lucius submits their trial transcripts and the fact they got twenty years and only served four and there isn't a record of their release." The Dark Lord stated.

"Everything will be up to Dumbledore to explain away and keep himself out of jail, he can't hurt you anymore." Severus said, told his son. "The Ministry has a policy of believing you are guilty, you have to prove you are innocent."

Steffan sighed. "He needs to pay for what he has done, I am glad not to be Harry Potter anymore. I don't want to have to deal with anything he had to deal with. I just wanted to be normal."

Severus hugged him closer. The Dark Lord watched them and realized he wanted them in his life. He had always wanted Severus but now he wanted Steffan, he wanted Steffan as his son. Severus looked at the Dark Lord and noticed his look, he wasn't sure what to make of it, but wasn't going to run away from it either.

"Wonder what Dumbledore's face will look like when he sees the paper?" Steffan asked.

The Dark Lord and Severus laughed. They would love to see his face.

Over the summer Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord worked on getting people in place in the Ministry, worked on reviewing all the laws and what Dumbledore used to get some of them passed. Lucius began to line up the list of laws to be reviewed when Dumbledore went down. They worked on making a new list of classes for Hogwarts and setting up the Dark Lord as the new headmaster when the time was right.

They had the goblins create a new name and past for the Dark Lord. Lucius held a few parties to introduce him around. They set up his introduction to the Wizenagamot for the next session after they had Dumbledore arrested. It took most of the summer to get things done but they were ready. School was to restart in a few days.

"Do we want to wait some more or do it now?" Lucius asked.

"I am thinking we need to get it done. We have everyone in place and I don't want anyone to get nervous and ruin everything. I also don't want Dumbledore to get any ideas or check out what has been happening and toss a wrench into our plans." The Dark Lord stated.

"I agree, we need him out before the Ministry puts Umbridge in as the DADA teacher. She is a menace." Severus stated.

The Dark Lord looked over at Severus. "Is she the one that keeps putting up all those creature laws?"

"Yes, the pink toad as you and Steffan call her."

The Dark Lord smiled as he remembered how that came about. He had taken Steffan with him to the Ministry while Severus was answering one of Dumbledore's summons, it was shortly after what would have been Harry's fifteenth birthday. They had met the horrid woman when she was in the Minister's office and had actually been really rude to them. The Minister was able to cut her off before she flat out insulted the Dark Lord, the only reason why he hadn't cursed the woman was that Steffan had climbed into his lap and didn't want to get down. When he asked Steffan why later, he replied, "I didn't think killing her in the Ministry would be a good idea." The Dark Lord had agreed.

"She needs to go." Lucius stated.

"I agree, however, it will have to wait until after we have dealt with Dumbledore." Severus replied. "We can't have someone disappearing before we get rid of him."

"I will tell the goblins to release the information tomorrow, between the new school year and the release it should keep him busy while we take over during the havoc." The Dark Lord stated. "Now, let's have some dinner. I do believe Steffan is on his way down here."

"You do know keeping a tracking charm on him isn't the way to build trust with him?" Lucius smirked.

"He knows it's there and why." Severus retorted. He wasn't taking any chances with his son again. He saw Marvolo smile at him. He knew Marvolo has also placed his own on him and tied it to the wards.

The next morning Dumbledore was sitting down to breakfast in the Great Hall when the Daily Prophet dropped in front of him. He didn't open the paper right away, as he began to put food on his plate. He looked to Minerva as she gasped. "Interesting story in the paper?" He heard all kinds of gasps and looked around at the faces. They were all looking at him in surprise so he finally opened his paper and read the headlines:

THE REAL HARRY POTTER DIED WHEN HE WAS 4 AND A FAKE HARRY POTTER DECLARED DEAD, HE WAS 15.

By Will B. Ready

He reread the headline, his mind going crazy, this couldn't be happening, not now, not when the Dark Lord was back. He read:

The Goblins of Gringotts released last night the death certificate of Harrison (Harry) James Potter. The death certificate indicated he died from blunt force trauma due to abuse and neglect. He died at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle when he had just turned 4, the death certificate was released with the muggle's police case file, in which they were sentenced to twenty-five years to life in prison.

A highly interesting part of this story is that Harry's relatives were released after serving barely six years with no one knowing when they were released. The prison has no record of them being released and they weren't looking for them as they didn't remember them being in prison. Why they were released no one seemed to know. They were released about a month before a new Harry Potter was placed with them at the age of ten.

The new Harry was placed in June, a month before his eleventh birthday. There is no record of who the replacement Harry was. The replacement looked exactly like James Charlus Potter looked, and was discovered dead at his relatives yesterday, death again was due to blunt force trauma, abuse, and neglect. A neighbor reported the boy missing and the police were summoned to their house, where they found his corpse in a cupboard under the stairs.

When the Aurors arrived at the house, the muggle authorities were quickly handled and Aurors are now looking into the situation. The burial for the unknown Harry Potter will be held as soon as they are able to determine if they can find out who the boy is.

The Goblins have also released the Potter's Wills, which had been sealed by order of Albus Dumbledore, and have found that in James and Lillian's Wills showed that Sirius Black was innocent. Leaving people wondering why Albus Dumbledore had had the Wills sealed, and why he so quickly place Harry Potter with the muggle relatives. Since the Wills clearly state that Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather and if he was unable to take Harry there was a list of guardians for Harry and each Will clearly state that in no way was he to go to Lillian's muggle relatives. Why was the Wills sealed and ignored? Why as the caster of the Fidelius Charm didn't Albus Dumbledore know who the secret keeper was?

The goblins also submitted to the Aurors copies of statements from Harry Potter's accounts showing a record of thefts from the accounts by the Weasley family, Miss Hermoine Granger, Mr. Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. The accounts show the thefts starting almost twelve years ago to the last one reflected just last month. Also, the statements indicated that the Dursleys were paid to take care of both Harry Potters, another interesting fact is the funds were stopped when they were in jail. These charges are also being investigated.

The questions are numerous and it seems the only person to have any of the answers is Albus Dumbledore and his gang of thieves. Will we ever know the truth behind all the lies? Will Albus Dumbledore be held accountable for his actions?

Dumbledore froze as he read the article. How in the name of Merlin's ghost was this happening? He didn't want to deal with everyone asking questions, as he could see them forming in their minds. Their eyes were on him, their shock was clear on their faces. Minerva looked ready to kill him. He quickly rose and made his escape, he mind began to go through all the areas he had to cover up. He had to get to the muggles, he needed to know what they had told the Aurors. How did they manage to kill his fake Harry Potter? He had put up wards to make sure that didn't happen he thought. Why had it failed? Yes, he wanted the boy submissive and obedient to him, but he didn't want him dead.

All his plans were gone, he needed Harry Potter to defeat Tom. He knew that Neville wasn't strong enough in his magic or his mind to handle the prophecy. Neville could never defeat Tom. Dumbledore knew when he kidnapped the Black boy that he had picked a magically strong child. It had taken him years to find one that he could use. Now he couldn't create another Potter since it was now known in the magical world he was dead. Maybe he could use another child and give him the same birthday and go from there, but first, he had to fix this mess.

Dumbledore realized he needed to cover his tracks. He started to spin his cover stories for the upcoming interviews and any questions anyone might have. He also needed to get control over the Potter and Black fortunes now that he was dead, he would need the money to bribe people. He knew there wasn't a Will, and since he was the magical guardian it should be simple. Even if Sirius was now cleared he had lost the title when he was disowned by his father before he died, not that Sirius knew that information.

When the Aurors showed up at his office, he wasn't surprised, he knew they would be coming after him. He had been expecting it since he reread the article in his office. He went quietly with them and sat down in the cell. He had tried to get them to release him but they refused. He had to sit in his cell and wait for his trial. He stated his innocence very sincerely and kept his grandfatherly act up. His twinkling eyes sending reassurance out of his innocence. He heard when the rest were arrested he had his Auror friends pass on good messages about hope and how he would handle everything.

He had tried to get control over the Potter estate and it failed. He wasn't told why. He just was given a firm denial. He had no money to bribe people with, as his own accounts were dangerously low.

When his trial started two months later, he kept up his act. He was surprised to see Severus Snape and Tom Riddle sitting in the stands watching his trial. He had heard there was a new temporary Headmaster by the name of Elddir and he now knew who he was. It was time for his opening statement.

He rose from his seat, fixed his robes, and began in his most grandfatherly and caring voice he could muster. "The Dark Lord is sitting in this courtroom, he is in charge of Hogwarts, he is in charge of our future and none of you are doing a thing about it. He needs to be stopped." Dumbledore began his opening statement. "Everything I have ever done has been for the greater good and in order to stop the Dark Lord from taking over our world and killing muggles." Dumbledore pointed to the Dark Lord. "He must not be allowed to gain control over our world."

The people began to mumble and Minister Fudge glared at Dumbledore, he couldn't believe this is what he was coming up with to explain his actions.

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore's comments and feigned surprise. "I have no idea to whom you are referring, but I do hope you aren't saying that I am going to take over our world and kill muggles?" He didn't technically lie since he didn't really answer the accusation.

"Yes I am, I know you are Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord responsible for killing countless muggles, the killing off of Potter family, Bones family and other pure breed families." Dumbledore countered.

"I believe you are responsible for ending the Potter family. As to your other claims I am sure if there was evidence of me being responsible for those crimes I would be sitting next to you." The Dark Lord smirked. "I am wondering why you are trying to pass off the blame to me. However, since I am sitting here watching your trial just like everyone else is. Are you trying to go for an insanity plea?" He planted the seeds of doubt in everyone's mind. He didn't want anyone to believe Dumbledore even for a second. He didn't deny the charges, he just sidestepped them and tossed some doubt onto Dumbledore's opening statement.

Before Dumbledore could continue, Minister Fudge interrupted. "Albus, we don't need to waste our time with false panic by you stating the Dark Lord is back, as you have been using that threat for an excuse for years." He paused "now let's get back to your trial, I am sure all of us would like the truth."

At the nods of all the Wizengamot, Dumbledore tried again to talk about the Dark Lord, he was gagged. He couldn't believe it, this wasn't the way his trial was meant to happen. He watched in shock as the Dursleys' memories were shown. They showed him getting them out of jail, changing the authorities memories, showed him setting up the new Harry with fake memories. The memories showed all of the abuse each of the Harry Potters had endured at the hands of the Dursley family.

When Lucius submitted paperwork reflecting no one checked on the original Harry Potter or even the second Harry Potter residence like they were told he was being checked. He also gave various memories from students of the events during Harry's first four years. He also submitted Poppy's reports of other students who were abused and were ignored by Dumbledore as the Headmaster. Since Lucius was on the Board of Governors' he provided more damaging information to the Wizengamot of each year's events and monsters he had allowed into the school from the troll to the dangerous animal he allowed Hagrid to use in this class, reflecting the injuries students received by those animals during classes. He also made sure to point out that the teacher was a 3rd year expelled ex-student who had no practical reasons for being a teacher.

Dumbledore was forced to listen to numerous people talk about his lack of care for any student not in Gryffindor and his blatant disregard for abuse in Hogwarts. He watched his employees be forced to speak against him, he watched the Weasleys speak about how the theft began. Lupin talked about how Dumbledore had let Sirius off after almost killing Snape.

He knew they were doing it to lessen their own sentences. No matter what Dumbledore tried to say it was ignored, no one wanted to listen to him go on about the Dark Lord or how Harry Potter was needed to defeat him. He listened in shock as he was sentenced to life in Azkaban with magic suppressors on his wrists. He thought of Fawkes and tried to call Fawkes before they did anything but Fawkes didn't answer his call. He wondered briefly when was the last time he had seen Fawkes but he couldn't exactly remember. He was lead away, screaming about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter.

Severus and the Dark Lord smirked as they watched a screaming Dumbledore being lead away. They got up and met with Lucius on the way out. "I can't believe it went that easy." Lucius stated. "He hanged himself with his own words."

"I believe this should be talked about later." The Dark Lord stated, they continued walking towards the lifts in silence.

"When do you want to join us for dinner?" Lucius asked the Dark Lord and Severus as they went to part ways.

"Tomorrow night?" asked the Dark Lord, after looking quickly to Severus who nodded his agreement.

Lucius bid them a quick good-bye, Severus joined the Dark Lord in their lift. When they reached the Manor Severus was almost bowled over when Steffan slammed into his legs, Severus picked him up. "You almost knocked me over."

"Almost doesn't count. May we have burgers for dinner?" Steffan replied hugging his father tightly. Severus returned the tight hug, he was happy Steffan agreed to go back to the age of six and he could enjoy this time with his son again. The Dark Lord reached for Steffan who gladly went into his arms.

"So you turn from me to Marvolo?" Severus smirked, giving his son a quick kiss on the cheek.

The Dark Lord smiled down at Steffan and leaned over and kissed Severus on the mouth. "I always give him what he wants. Burgers for dinner sound good, how about we go to that muggle cafe we like?"

"You are spoiling him horribly." Severus stated, smiling at his son as he grinned at him. He knew he was also spoiling him, but he couldn't help it. He had wanted his son back for so long and to have him returned was a blessing he wasn't going to waste.

The Dark Lord moved Steffan onto his hip and grabbed Severus' hand. "I know." He paused "so do we want to go to that muggle cafe you both enjoy?"

"May we get extra pudding? I have been really good and you have been gone a lot for the last few days." Steffan grinned up to the Dark Lord, but it was Severus who answered him.

"Yes my Brat you have and I think we deserve it."

5 Years Later:

"Elddir-Snape, Steffan" Severus called out. He watched his son walk up to the stool and sit down. He grinned at his fathers as the hat was placed on his head.

"Hey Stan, how are you?" Steffan asked.

"I am fine, you haven't been to see me in the last few days." Stan replied.

"Didn't want you to get in on the bet on which house I would be going to." Steffan replied.

"So you know about that?"

"Yes, Dad says Ravenclaw, Papa says Slytherin."

"Which house do you want?" Stan knew the boy could pick his own house, as he was the legal heir of Hogwarts and would own Hogwarts when he came of age.

"Well, I was thinking why not make them both lose?"

"So both houses?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

"I think we can arrange that, however, I am going to require a small payment."

"Don't worry I won't forget to visit you. You know Papa always lets me talk to you."

"Agreed, it better be" yelled out "Ravenclaw, Slytherin."

"Thanks, Stan." Steffan pulled off the hat and handed it to his father. "You both lost, I will take the winnings after the feast." He went to the Slytherin table and sat down.

Severus looked to Marvolo and Marvolo was watching Steffan, Marvolo finally turned to Severus and mouthed the words "I can't believe he did that." Severus smirked at his husband. He had tried to tell him that Steffan was up to something. That boy was way too smart and very much a Slytherin. He was beaming with pride.

Hours later:

"You know he set that up don't you?" Marvolo asked later that night as they were now finally sitting down and relaxing.

"Yes, I just hope his brothers and sisters don't get any ideas." Severus replied. They had adopted a set of twin boys who were now nine and two girls who were now eight and six. "We lost twenty galleons to him."

Marvolo grinned and kissed his husband. "I think it was worth it. Did you see Filius' face? Not to mention Lucius'?"

Severus laughed. "I did. I am not sure how either of them are going to handle being his head of house."

While Severus was still the Potion Master of the school and taught Potions, he scaled back when their family began to grow. He wanted to be the primary caregiver to their growing family. "So what do you think of that little boy Cissy mentioned to us that need a home? He is only a little over a year." Severus changed the subject.

"You know I will never turn you down when you want to add another child to our home, Love. I already told Cissy to start the paperwork." Marvolo pulled Severus into his lap. "Now since everything is quiet why don't you show me why we should move to our bedroom?"

Severus grinned and kissed Marvolo only to hear a knock on their bedroom door. He looked questioningly at Marvolo but got up and opened the door only to find his arms full of Steffan. "Hey, what is wrong?" Picking up Steffan and carrying him into their room. The boy had his height but he still hung on both of them. They loved how cuddly and clingy he could be. All three of them needed the touching, and the younger ones caught onto that quickly and were always hugging or holding onto their parents when they could. Neither of them minded in the least. Severus thought how much like Hufflepuffs there were in regards to their kids.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Steffan had really never spent the night away from his parents. Most people always wanted to come to Hogwarts to stay with them instead. Marvolo moved over to them.

"Brat, we will always be here for you." Marvolo stated.

"I know, it's just weird, sleeping in a different bed, in a different room, knowing you are so far away." Steffan mumbled.

"Brat, we aren't that far away, and you are always welcome to come here you know that, but remember what we talked about? You do need to spend time in your dorm room, your common room, and with your friends." Severus kissed the top of his head. It had been hard to let him go to his dorm room after the feast, as he wanted to keep him close but he knew he had to let him the reins go a little.

He felt Steffan nod his head. "I know, but it's scary, other were crying for their parents, and I knew my parents are here. It made me want you even more, but I didn't cry."

"It is all right to cry, you know that but how about I put you back to bed and save your Uncle Lucius a trip in looking for you, as I know you most likely set off his ward alarm." Severus stood up with him in his arms and began to leave their quarters.

"Night Papa." Steffan smiled as Marvolo gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Severus just shook his head as he knew Marvolo was going to tell him to let him stay the night there and gave Marvolo a look that clearly stated, "don't you dare make this harder for him."

They met Lucius as he was heading towards their quarters. "I knew I would find him with you. Do you want me to take him?"

"No, I told him I would put him to bed. I am assuming he got my old bed?" Severus asked.

Lucius nodded and together they walked towards the House entrance. "He really is a combination of both of you. He is going to be so hard to catch doing things." Lucius stated.

"He does know this castle better than anyone else. He actually made a map for Marvolo to show him some of the secret tunnels that we didn't know about." Severus stated. "He only told us because he had bet Marvolo he knew more about the castle than he did and proved it. I know he didn't tell us every tunnel just the ones that are more commonly known."

"How many did he give up?" Lucius asked.

"3" Steffan mumbled, "and I am not telling Papa where the other founder's chambers are, no matter how much he tries to bribe me."

"We will talk about that later." Severus stated. Both of them had been trying to get Steffan to provide that information for the last few years. The kid was surprisingly tight-lipped about where they were.

"You can try Daddy but it hasn't worked yet." Steffan replied burying his head into his father's neck and inhaled.

"Brat."

"Yes, but I am your Brat."

"Yes, that you are." Severus laughed, and Lucius let out a long-suffering sigh.

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord Learns About Harry Potter (The Dark Lord researching Harry Potter)

This is just a short chapter, showing the start of the story.

The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was having a very hard time reading what was written on the pieces of parchment in front of him. He had wanted to find Harry Potter and kill him, instead what he was getting was causing him a great deal of concern. It was also making it harder for him to find the desire to kill the boy.

He had a death certificate for a four-year-old Harry Potter that lived at the same address, and yet there was a current fourteen-year-old Harry Potter living there now. There was a space of six years with no Harry Potter living there, nor were his relative living there.

This left him with some really big questions that needed to be answered:

Why are there two Harry Potters?

What happened at four to issue a death certificate?

What happened to the missing six years at Privet Dr.?

Where did the second Harry Potter come from?

Who was the second Harry Potter?

Who knew about it and covered the death up?-Dumbledore? Ministry? Combo?

Did the prophecy even exist now?

Was the prophecy even something he had to worry about?

Was the prophecy fulfilled when Harry was a baby?

The Dark Lord visited the Surrey Police Station and posing as a Detective, he got copies of the murder scene, the arrest report, the transcripts of the interviews. He pulled everything he could find from their files. He read through each of the files at least twice, nothing filled in the answers to the questions he had. He next went to the Surrey Courthouse and retrieve copies of their trials. The transcripts didn't provide anything that helped him solve the mystery. Who was this second Harry Potter? He followed that trail to the two different Prison to find out they weren't in prison any longer and no one had any idea why they were released, and some just had no idea who he was talking about. So who released the Dursleys? Were they released to set up the second Harry Potter? Dumbledore had to do this.

He began to read all the materials and as he followed up with different people mentioned in the reports or even the authors of the reports, he found memory charms on them. He was hoping the newspapers might provide more information and began researching their archives for information, he felt like he was running into a brick wall each time. Each wall also just added more questions to his list.

He realized they would need the fake Harry Potter to get the truth. It was the only way to get the evidence on Dumbledore. He knew he had to do this. Who else would gain anything by keeping a Harry Potter for the wizarding world to worship, especially if he controlled the boy.

Making a choice he decided he would have Severus help him with this. Severus would have the potions and medi-wizard license to help out with the evidence. Severus would have the skills to help with the second Harry Potter. Maybe between the three of them, they could work out what happened. His list of questions was growing. Something was off in how Severus viewed Harry Potter, something wasn't making sense. How did the second Harry Potter look like James, exactly like James? He thought about Severus' change when Potter entered Hogwarts, he was set on seeing a mini James. That added more questions for the Dark Lord to wonder about. Why was Dumbledore so focused on having a Harry Potter? Why was Dumbledore forcing the prophecy on a fake boy? What else was being hidden? How did the boy end up looking exactly like James Potter? If Harry wasn't really Harry did that mean Neville Longbottom was the one? He thought of what he was told about Longbottom, but nothing was standing out about the boy. He was below average, timid, and he knew he wasn't being trained. The boy was having problems in his regular classes. Yes, the Dark Lord thought it was time to get Severus involved in fixing this situation. Lucius could work on the Ministry angle after they worked on who the mysterious Harry Potter was.

Chapter 3: Healing Begins (This is one of the filler chapters, some of the missing piece you might say.)

Severus spent hours healing the boy, with the Dark Lord aiding when he was needed. Severus wasn't sure if the boy would make it but he was determined to give it his all. He glanced over to the Dark Lord who was chanting a healing spell as he was cleaning a badly infected wound. "Master, I believe we will need to keep doing this for the next few wounds."

"Marvolo, Severus and I will follow your lead on healing the boy." The Dark Lord said. "Do you think we need to call another in to help us?"

"I am not sure. Cissy and Lucius could aid in this, but I don't want the magic to flood the boy too much and cause his core to become unstable with all the influx of different magic." Severus said. "That being said, I do believe we need more help, our magic is going to tire soon if we don't get some help."

"You say what needs to be done, Severus. You have brought forth valid points and I wouldn't have thought of that. Do what you think is best." The Dark Lord knew he wasn't the best in healing arts, he specialized in making people need healing arts.

"Lucius, since he already knows about the boy. He is also more of a balance between the two of us, so it won't stress the boy's system too much." Severus finished wrapping the current wound. "We have about another dozen or so more wounds to go, Lucius will be able to help us."

The Dark Lord nodded his agreement. "Nizzy."

The elf appeared. "Yes, Master Darkness."

"Fetch Lucius, tell him we need him for the boy. Make sure no one is around." The Dark Lord instructed the elf.

Over the next few hours all three of them worked on healing the boy. Lucius was surprised at how much damage was done to someone so small. He felt sick seeing what people could do to a child. No one should have to see a child hurt like that, no child should ever be subjected to it either. He wanted to go home and hug his son to him and never let him go.

"Let's rest for a while. Later I will do the scan to see how bad his injuries are. I only did a quick scan for us to heal the damage he has now. We will need to repair the earlier damage. I also what to scan for any spells, compulsions and other things that might be on the boy. I have already removed the tracking spells from him." Severus stated.

The Dark Lord touched the boy's forehead and felt something strange in the scar but he would check that out later. "Lucius head home, I believe we are done for now."

"Yes, and thank you, Lucius, for all your help." Severus stated.

"Yes, I do thank you also." The Dark Lord added.

"It was my honor, I feel very lucky that I was able to help." Lucius bowed and quietly left the bedroom.

"We need to rest, he will sleep for a long time, I believe we can repair most of the damage while he sleeps. I will have to re-break some of his bones, there are some serious tendon and ligament damage to his arms. I couldn't figure out why he couldn't do potions, but these scans show there was just no way he could have been able to do them." Severus felt so guilty for the abuse he had done to the boy in class. The way he had belittled him.

"Severus, we will work on fixing everything. Do not beat yourself up for not noticing this. Dumbledore set it up so that you wouldn't. Those compulsions were strong." The Dark Lord told him. "Now, let's sleep, I know we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Chapter 4: Choices

Marvolo and Severus were looking through all the account paperwork regarding Steffan. It was a mess. Dumbledore had been stealing and trying to cover it up, but between the goblins and Lucius they got his money recovered. Dumbledore had tossed a fit about saying it since Harry Potter was deceased how could they have control over his accounts when he was the magical guardian.

They had a bit of a fight on their hands in front of Wizengamot but because of Dumbledore's problems with two Harry Potter's, the theft was just another nail in his coffin and Marvolo, Lucius and Severus didn't mind hammering the coffin closed. Dumbledore hadn't been tried yet for the theft or the two Harry Potter's but he was trying to gain control over the vaults of Harry Potter. The Goblins, however, quickly put an end to Dumbledore attempting to gain control by supplying a Will, signed by Harry Potter giving everything to Stefan, using the Peverell family tree to cover up any confusion. Once the debate was over and Dumbledore realized he had no funds for bribing people he had tried to sell land, but his brother refused to allow the sale to happen.

Now Severus and Marvolo were trying to straighten out the mess that Dumbledore left them, the Goblins had been kind enough to supply good investment ideas and way to help grow the funds. "I think we should keep the stock options in some of these muggle companies, like Apple and Google, they are doing very well." Severus showed the paper work to Marvolo.

"Yes, I agree." They kept talking until Steffan walked into the room.

"May we talk?" He asked, both of them noticed the seriousness of his tone and worry leaped into their faces. "It's nothing bad I promise you." Severus and Marvolo put down what they were doing and Steffan climbed onto Marvolo's lap. "I was thinking about what you said about my age Dad, and well I wanted to talk to both of you about it."

"We told you we would go with what you decided, as long as it's a logical thought out decision." Severus said.

Steffan smiled "I think I have thought it out. I want to go back to the age of six. I know you lost me when I was four, but I don't want to be four again."

"Why six?" asked Marvolo.

"It's a good age, not to young that you are going to have to be running around after me all the time, yet still young enough that I can play games, get all kinds of hugs, cuddles and stuff from you without being embarrassed in public if I want to be picked up because someone scared me. You know I still don't like being out in public because of all the Harry Potter creepiness that happened."

Severus understood that "Steffan, if you go back to six, I won't let you take more potions to age you. You will age as a regular child."

"That is what I want. I want to be able to spend time as a child, with my parents around me. I don't remember that and I want to. I want to experience it. I want to know that if I get scared my Daddy will hold me." Steffan said.

"I will do that now." Severus and Marvolo told him.

"Yes, I know and you do, I love being able to just climb into your laps and feel your arms wrap around me and pulling me into a tight hug, but I don't have any memories at all from 4 to 10. He took me away and I never got to experience those years." Steffan replied.

Marvolo and Severus looked at each other and an agreement was made. "Steffan, I will make the potion. Marvolo and I have already agreed to bond, we were going to tell you on your birthday, but this is very important."

"I want to blood adopt you." Marvolo told Steffan, Steffan tilted his head up to look at Marvolo and a huge smiled light up his face.

"So we will be a real family, now." Steffan couldn't get the grin off of his face.

Severus smiled. "A real family, now how about you go and get ready for dinner, we will be there shortly."

Steffan jumped off of Mavolo's lap and left the study. Severus watched him leave and looked finally at Marvolo "I think six is a great age for him. He made a wise choice."

"Yes, and it was logical too. He is truly your son." Marvolo stated. "He is also turning out to be quiet the Slytherin."

Severus laughed. "Yes, he is. Are you sure about the adoption?"

"Yes, Love, I am positive. I want him to be ours." Marvolo told him, standing up and giving a kiss to Severus that made Severus melt.

Steffan was laying in bed, Severus and Marvolo were with him. "Now first we are going to do the blood adoption potion. It might be slight discomfort, but shouldn't cause you pain. This will just change your features a little and add Marvolo's family magic to your line."

"Don't I have it already? Since I do have the Slytherin line." Steffan asked, confused.

"You will be getting the Gaunt family too." Marvolo stated "They are my mother's side of the family."

Steffan nodded and took the potion, Severus and Marvolo watched him move and moan a little in discomfort as he changed. They noticed his hair got darker, it was now a deeper chocolate with black tints to it. The black coming from Severus' side. His cheek bones were a little high and his face became leaner, he also seemed to grow a few inches in height. When Steffan opened his eyes, they were deep chocolate almost black in color with blue highlights in this eyes. His nose remained almost the same, but with a slight tilt upward like Marvolo's. Severus was thankful he didn't get his nose at all.

Marvolo handed him a mirror. "I looked like a perfect combination of both of you." Steffan smiled, "will these features stay when you deage me?"

"Yes, they are what you will look like forever, I mean you will grow and they will adjust as you grow, but everything you see is basically how you will look." Severus told him. His son was a very handsome child. He would be tall thanks to Severus and Marvolo's height and Severus potions on fixing his malnutrition.

"Now this potion is going to be painful, so I am going to give you a sleeping potion at the same time. It will make you sleep the whole night and when you wake you will be six." Severus said. Severus handed the two potions over to Steffan and before he drank he asked "do I get a name change because of this?"

"Yes, you become Elddir-Snape." Marvolo told him, which caused Steffan to smile again. "Now take your potions so your parents can get some sleep too."

Steffan laughed and took both potions, he buried himself under his blankets and Severus and Marvolo stayed until he fell asleep. Severus giving his hair a quick pet. "My baby is going to be my baby again."

"Come on, Daddy, let Papa take you to bed." Marvolo said, pulling Severus up and guiding him to their bedroom. "You know he is going to wake us up in the morning."

Severus grinned. "Yes, and I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Neither can I."


End file.
